Heart of Friendship
by RaiOokami
Summary: How far do you allow your friends to go before you say enough? Do you let them fall, or do you force them to stay afloat? My name is Sora and this is how I found the answers. (not yaoi, mostly rated T but in some places ramps up to M. what if Sora joined Riku and Maleficent after meeting with Riku at Traverse Town.)


**Hello everyone, my name is Raiookami (my parents are weird, don't ask) and this is my second attempt to writing this particular idea. There was a different "Heart of Friendship" fic that I wrote but after reading a kind hearted review from a rude little shit, I realized that what I wrote was garbage and needed to go back and rewrite it, of course that also meant that I had to rewrite the rest of it as well. So here is the second go, to those who liked my first try I hope you like this one as well, those who thought it sucked "well you're right", and finally to those of you who don't fall in the two groups mentioned above, welcome! I accept all critics and criticism, and I am not scared to get flamed just tell me why you're flaming me so I know what I did wrong other than suck at writing.**

**Next this story has a different tone then the games and is much darker, while most of it would be rated T, however there are scenes that would be M rated. So enough of me gabbing on and on here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did I would have released KH3 after Birth by Sleep**

**(Line)**

The giant doors of the first district of Twilight Town shut after admitting a strange trio. The tallest of the group was an anthropomorphic dog with droopy ears and two buck teeth, wearing a green and yellow ensemble. He watched as the other two members of the group argue much like how he and his teenage son had argued in the past.

The shortest of the three was much like the first but instead of a dog, he was a mallard, wearing blue. And, while normally white feathered, his face was burning red as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Damn it Sora, I told you a thousand times already! You don't make the decisions here, I do. If I say that we don't go to a world, you say 'yes sir'. Is that understood?" but like with any parent attempting to 'pull rank' it didn't go over well.

"Donald, there was only one world left to go too, if we didn't go to that world where would we go? Besides, we aren't just looking for your king, but also my friends." A young man about 14 years old said talking down to the duck like he was a moron. 'Seriously, why can't he get off my back? Ever since we got back into the gummy ship he acted like he completely forgot about his apology in the tent.' "Goofy back me up here. What else would we do after leaving the coliseum?" hoping that the other adult here would be more reasonable.

Goofy put on a sympathetic expression while addressing the young man. "Sora, without the king our land is defenseless from the darkness that's spreading among the worlds. And he is very knowledgeable about these kind of things, he would be able to help all the other worlds as well. I'm sorry but finding the king is more important."

Donald nodding his head at Goofy's points he turned his head to look at Sora, only to see that he wasn't paying attention. Donald pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down, "Sora. I understand that, to you, your friends are important but… worlds are disappearing, people are dying. We need the king, understand?" Donald said with a sympathetic tone trying to reach the teen.

"Sigh… fine. Let's just find Leon so we can figure out what to do next." Sora said with an irritated tone before walking briskly towards the accessory shop in the middle of the first district, intending to talk to Cid. Once inside the elderly dragoon immediately noticed the key bearer's funk and asked about it. "It's just teen angst Cid, don't worry about him." Donald said before Sora could even open his mouth. Before he could raise complaint about it to the feathered mage, Donald sent him a glare that told him to keep his mouth shut.

**(Line)**

Soon after the trio left the accessory shop after learning that Cid could help them if they did a favor of returning a book that he repaired for Merlin. After entering the second district a host of heartless appeared. 'Perfect! Something I can vent my frustrations on.' Sora thought while putting on a devilish smirk and summoning his keyblade, the Kingdom Key. Sora jumped to the closest Soldier and danced around its nimble attacks with relative ease, behind it though was an Air Pirate taking aim for a swooping attack. So with practiced timing Sora swung his keyblade down cutting both in half before looking for his next opponent.

He saw it when two Red Raspberries where charging a fire spell at Donald and Goofy, so before they could unleash flames at his comrades Sora fired a blizzard spell that shot out in a hexagon like pattern from his key's tip. Two shards tore through the heartless before two small hearts formed from the death of the heartless and disappeared.

The fight was now winding down as the knight and mage combo took out the other heartless as Sora dealt with the bulk of the group, but as Sora dropped his guard a Large Body belly slammed into him, knocking him to the ground in a daze. "That'll teach me to stop paying attention in a fight" Sora mumbled while clearing the stars from his eyes.

Looking behind him, Sora say that the fat heartless was scratching its head while looking down at him, looking confused as if it didn't know what to do now that Sora was on the ground. But apparently it had an epiphany and proceeded to jump into the air intending to turn Sora into a smudge on the pavement. Sora rolled under the attack and was now behind the heartless staring at its unarmored back. Sora then used a four hit combo that finished with a huge swing that sent the heartless flying, Sora then capitalized on the opening by unleashing a thunder spell on the downed Large Body causing enough damage that it died. "Finally…" Sora said while breathing out tired of fighting heartless and wanting to continue to the wizard's home.

**(Line)**

"Ah, Sora Donald Goofy! How are you gentlemen?" Merlin said while sitting at his table drinking tea. Merlin was wearing a blue robe with a matching cone hat, and if you saw them the shoes were the same color, and his white beard came down to his waist. "How can I assist you today?" the wizard said joyfully.

"We are actually here to deliver the book Cid repaired for you." Sora said while happy to see his magic instructor, all three spells that he learned came from this wise man. And secretly he was hoping for another. "Soooo, did you find anything interesting?"

"Why yes! This book seems to ha…" after the fifth word Sora tuned him out figuring that he didn't have a new spell for him, after a quick moment of moping he started to pay attention again as Donald started asking questions about the book they brought, but after a quick look at goofy showed him that the dog man's eyes were glazed over, showing how much he thought of the conversation happening.

After a boring conversation between Donald and Merlin they were finally able to go see how Cid could help them out, the trio were walking out of the flame symbol door Sora saw something that he had to rub his eyes just to see if he was dreaming.

"Riku...?"

**(Line)**

**Well that is it, hope you guys and gals like it, im going to go play video games now. Love and Peace  
**


End file.
